


What Happens When They Double Date

by Pandamilo



Series: A.M. [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Chris' Birthday Fic, Christophe Giacometti Being Christophe Giacometti, Flirting, Happy birthday Christophe Giacometti, I love that both of those things are actually a tag, Lingerie, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Surprises, Swearing, Teasing, double dates, happy valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Today was Valentine’s Day and Chris’ birthday - a lethal combination, really… lethal and perfect.Yuuri and Phichit planned it all out, dinner at a nice restaurant with chocolate cherry cake for dessert, and then Viktor and Yuuri would go and hide in Viktor’s room to avoid whatever depravity Phichit had planned for his boyfriend’s birthday.Unbeknownst to Viktor and Yuuri, though, was that the depravity had started long before dinner even began…





	What Happens When They Double Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kawaiiusagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiusagi/gifts).



> This is a gift for the lovely Usagi because I turned her into a Chumetti shipper and I am not even sorry XD  
> It's my Valentine's/Christophe's Birthday/A.M update because i'm due to do one but this story wouldn't leave me alone, sorry XD  
> You don't need to have read A.M to understand this really, just know Chris and Phichit's whole relationship is them teasing each other but there is a hell of a lot of love and affection there and Chris and Viktor are roommates.

Today was Valentine’s Day _and_ Chris’ birthday - a lethal combination, really… lethal and _perfect_.

Viktor told Yuuri months ago that he usually went out with Chris on that day because it was his birthday (reassuring a slightly anxious Yuuri that it was in no way a romantic thing). However, this year, Viktor and Chris had someone else they wanted to spend that day with as well.

So Yuuri and Phichit planned it all, dinner at a nice restaurant with chocolate cherry cake for dessert, and then Viktor and Yuuri would go and hide in Viktor’s room to avoid whatever depravity Phichit had planned for his boyfriend’s birthday.

Unbeknownst to Viktor and Yuuri, though, was that the depravity had started long before dinner even began…

Phichit loved planning birthdays, it was his favourite thing. With it also being Valentine’s Day, he had to work extra hard for their first one together. Phichit made pancakes with fruit and syrup for breakfast in bed, feeding them to each other before ending up with syrup in places it probably shouldn’t be, and a shower to clean up... that dirtied them more then it cleaned them.

For lunch, Chris took Phichit shopping for his Valentine’s Day gift, buying him a new sweater, boots and a new belly ring that matched the necklace Chris had given him the first time they met (which Phichit had worn everyday since and “forgotten” to give back the night of the afterparty). Phichit let Chris pick him a new lingerie set (they actually ended up buying matching ones, Chris’ was red, Phichit’s, purple) made up of a silk thong, attached garters, patterned stockings and corset tops that basically left _nothing_ to the imagination. But, they both knew they could keep all of it on and still fuck each other so it was worth it in the end.

Just over an hour before they were meant to meet Viktor and Yuuri for dinner, Phichit turned to Chris with an idea he had been mulling over for days before finally deciding it was time to voice it. “So, birthday boy, I have an idea for dinner that I think you might enjoy…”

“If it’s your idea, i’m going to love it.” Chris kissed Phichit on the nose as he lay sprawled across his bare chest half watching tv.

“Well you know our new matching outfits… I think we should wear them to dinner.” Phichit smirked at Chris when he smiled broadly at the concept, continuing with his idea before Chris could jump in and agree before he was done, “and we are going to prep and wear our plugs and rings too.” Phichit finished, he knew he didn’t really need to ask Chris for permission, he knew he had already won over his boyfriend over with the idea of the lingerie. The plugs were just the icing on the birthday cake.

“Oh Cheri, you are perfect, why didn’t I meet you sooner?” Phichit laughed when Chris rolled them and straddled his lap to run his hands down Phichit’s chest, flicking over his belly piercing lightly.

“I don’t know if we were ready for each other before now.” Phichit giggled, pushing up onto his elbow’s to kiss Chris passionately, “Now, are you going to prep me or do you want to do it yourself while I give you a show? But we aren’t allowed to cum, that’s for after dinner.” Phichit gasped when he felt the reaction to his words from Chris’ dick twitching and pressed against his thigh.

“Put on a show for the birthday boy, Chitty.”

***

Chris and Phichit arrived only a few minutes late to dinner, looking slightly flushed and breathless but otherwise quite put together in their jeans and sweaters. Yuuri and Viktor were wearing matching cardigans in different colours and looked like the perfected definition of the soul mate couple, all domestic and whispering sweet nothings before they would go home and _make sweet, sweet love_ to one another. Comparatively, Phichit wanted to palm himself through his slacks and then straddle his boyfriend, grinding against him until he came, regardless of the fact that they were in a crowded restaurant.

Chris had decided on the last part of their dinner naughtiness just before they walked out the door and was the reason they were slightly late. He had taken the remote to Phichit’s vibrating plug and pocketed it, handing over his own to Phichit. They both set them at the lowest setting, just enough to make sure they were working before switching them off again and heading to dinner.

Chris, of course, turned Phichit’s on just as he threw his arms around Yuuri in greeting, and nearly had him grinding against his best friend and moaning in shock.

Phichit returned the favour just as Chris was about to sit down, making him push the chair out too far and fall over instead.

The entire night progressed like this, the two of them switching on their lover’s plug at the worst times.

When Chris was attempting to order his food, Phichit turned his up to the highest setting and Chris had to stop half way through ordering his roast duck with a cranberry reduction and steamed vegetables. Phichit ended up finishing his order for him as Chris gripped his thigh and squirmed.

Chris turned Phichit’s on high in the middle of him laughing at a joke Viktor had told and turned his laugh into a choked out groan, only to make him almost spray water over Yuuri when he pretended to need a drink to cover said groan. Chris only turned it higher.

The best incident though, happened as they were eating cake.

Phichit had left Chris’ off for majority of the night after the ordering incident, flicking it on low before turning it off again at short intervals, simply reminding him it was there. However, as Chris held a fork full of cherry cake in one hand and his glass of wine in the other, gesturing a little wildly as he described an entertaining story of Viktor falling off the stage a few years ago, Phichit turned it on full in an instant.

Chris reacted beautifully, his right hand jerking in shock and throwing the entire contents of his wine glass into Viktor’s face. Chris groaned out apologies, handing napkins to Yuuri as he wiped Viktor’s face, attempting desperately not to cackle - Yuuri was an observant person and had figured out exactly what was going on about ten minutes into the dinner, only confirming his suspicious when he confronted his best friend in the bathroom after entrees. Phichit left Chris’ plug on the agonisingly fast vibration for another few seconds before switching it off and taking hold of Chris’ hand on his thigh that was gripping so hard he would definitely have a bruise in the morning.

“I am so sorry Viktor, apparently the birthday boy has had a little too much to drink and forgotten how to put his glass down before acting out your attempting stage dive. I think it’s best I take him home, huh?” Phichit could feel Chris practically vibrating in the seat next to him, they had both been desperately hard since Phichit had fingered himself fast and hard, completely on display for Chris only to end up with his finger’s joined by Chris’ tongue - that was three hours ago now.

“I need to fuck you when we get home, Chitty. I am going to do it with this plug in and i’m going to make you cum from just my cock, do you understand me?” Chris had leant up to Phichit’s ear without him even noticing and whispered furiously his plan for their evening. Phichit swallowed loudly, feeling his cock ache desperately as Chris punctuated his sentence with a short jolt of vibration to Phichit’s plug. At this point, Phichit was thankful he had suggested they wear cockrings too, because he might have actually just cum from Chris talking about fucking him and little else.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here.” Phichit panted, saying their goodbyes to Viktor and Yuuri and stumbling their way to the car.

They didn’t even make it home, Chris fucked Phichit in the backseat of his car on the side of the road before going home and letting Phichit screw him into his mattress.

“Best birthday _ever._ ”

* * *

 

Come rant and jabber to me on [tumblr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/) <3

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments are always so appreciated - feel free to literally just mash the keyboard and i'll feel the love <3 Happy Valentine's and Chris' day <3


End file.
